disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasmic!
Disneyland= |-|Disney's Hollywood Studios= |-|Tokyo DisneySea= |closed = March 25, 2020 |predecessor = BraviSEAmo! }} Fantasmic! is a long-running nighttime show at both Disneyland in California and Disney's Hollywood Studios in Florida, now recently added to Tokyo DisneySea. It is about the power of the imagination, showcased by Mickey experiencing a dream during a night in which he is sleeping. It originated at Disneyland in 1992 after Disneyland's entertainment department was asked to create a nighttime spectacular involving water and fireworks to invigorate the space in front of the Rivers of America. Disneyland Entertainment employed the resources of Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Imagineering as collaborators. Much of the area around the Rivers of America needed to be reworked, including terracing the walkways to accommodate viewing and modifying part of Tom Sawyer Island so that it could act as a stage for much of the show's live-action. The show temporarily closed at Disneyland in 2016 to make room for Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge, but was brought back with completely new scenes on the park's 62nd birthday on July 17, 2017. In 1996, Walt Disney Entertainment in Florida partnered with Imagineering and Feature Animation to bring a new version of the show to Disney's Hollywood Studios (formerly the Disney-MGM Studios), featuring newly animated and live-action scenes. The Rivers of America at the Magic Kingdom was not conducive to a duplication of the layout at Disneyland, so a new purpose-built 10,000 seat amphitheater was built at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Intended to boost low attendance numbers at that park, the new Fantasmic! show was also seen as a needed replacement for Sorcery in the Sky, an aging nighttime fireworks show. The third edition of Fantasmic! debuted on April 28, 2011, at Tokyo DisneySea in Japan. It features a new theme song and, being set in the Mediterranean Harbor area of the park, is done in the round with a series of barges, with a central "hat" tower instead of a stage for Mickey and other characters to appear from. Synopsis Disneyland version The show is located on the waters of the Rivers of America at Disneyland and on a stage across the waterway. A tavern and tall trees act as a backdrop for the show. To begin, lights around the Rivers of America fade and a female narrator introduces the story. The show follows a dream of Mickey Mouse that he has one night while fast asleep, which begins with him in tuxedo discovering the water and light effects while he tests them out. He then proceeds to direct the effects like a conductor. Then he shoots pyrotechnics pointer from his fingertips as well one he used in When You Wish Upon A Star number in the Sing-Along Songs Disneyland Fun. The show's signature water projection screens are eventually activated, onto which animation from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" sequence from Fantasia. Musical scores from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Mickey conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. The animation then blends with live performers interpreting different flowers. The petals then become huge green leaves and combine with onscreen animation to become flora and fauna of the jungle. The projections then show Sorcerer Mickey walking into the "Circle of Life" scene from The Lion King, as Rafiki then goes and lifts a baby Simba into the air. The lighting and music change to a jungle beat, and Kaa from The Jungle Book makes his way across the island with hypnotic beams of light firing from his eyes. Accompanying this scene are three floating barges carrying King Louie and black-lit monkeys across the river, dancing along to the beat; with images of pink elephants playing the tune to Hakuna Matata as Timon, Pumbaa, and a growing-up Simba walk across a log like in the song, followed by more pink elephants. The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as more pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants continue to dance until Mickey discovers a magical lamp. He rubs it, causing Genie to be freed via onscreen animation. He then shows Sorcerer Mickey his powers while singing "Friend Like Me". Some of the transformations include turning into Donald Duck and Goofy, as well as turning Mickey into Pinocchio complete with dancers that look like Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck, as a tribute to the original Pinocchio sequence. Genie then disappears causing Sorcerer Mickey to go underwater. Sorcerer Mickey then finds the kingdom of Atlantica. As the guests see Ariel swimming around on the projections, it then transforms into the world of Finding Nemo, as Mr. Ray takes Nemo, Dory, and the rest of their classmates on a trip to see the stingray migration. Onscreen animation then shows Cleo, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket underwater. An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The storyline progresses as Sorcerer Mickey notices his dream becoming darker as he has sucked down a whirlpool on a spellbook. After his eyes were shown wondering where he is, a ship lost in a stormy sea at night is shown. A concussion cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, which has been transformed into the Black Pearl, where Hector Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, and the pirates participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Originally, this sequence was themed to Peter Pan, but it was transformed into a Pirates of the Caribbean scene following the 2017 refurbishment. However, you can see silhouettes of Peter, Wendy, Michael, and John flying over the moon after Sorcerer Mickey paints it. The projections then transform into Agrabah, where Aladdin and Jasmine are on the stage as if they're flying on the Magic Carpet (set to A Whole New World). Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Ariel and Eric, and Belle and the Beast appear on three floating stages (transformed since the jungle scene earlier) on the river, dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song ("Beauty and the Beast", "Part of Your World", and "I See the Light" respectively) accompanied by lighting and water effects. The music turns darker, like Mickey in his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit encounters the Magic Mirror as he tells him "True magical power lies within the mirror, gaze deep into your own reflection and see powers better than you could even imagine." Mickey is skeptical at first, but he eventually decides to take a look. Mickey then gets trapped inside the mirror where he eventually encounters The Evil Queen who has been transformed into The Old Hag. The hag summons "forces of evil" to transform Mickey Mouse's dream into a "nightmare Fantasmic." Onscreen, we see her face dissolve into that of Ursula. Ursula sings a bit of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" and joins the plot against Mickey as her two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, glide across the river. Onscreen, the face of Ursula transforms into Chernabog. Animation from the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia accompanies Mussorgsky's score. Luckily, Mickey eventually manages to escape the mirror. A pyrotechnic burst of flames heralds the arrival of Maleficent, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet from the stage and transforms into a dragon onscreen. The animation gives way to a 45-foot animatronic dragon, who rises from the stage before breathing fire onto the river. Sorcerer Mickey appears as he eventually uses his mind and sorcerer powers to destroy the dragon. As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Following an appearance by Tinker Bell, the Mark Twain Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Approximately fifty Disney and Pixar characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Mickey appears on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. In a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern, and re-appears center stage, resuming his tuxedo. Mickey says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh? Haha!" and with a laugh, he disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage. As a finale, a brilliant green flash of pyrotechnics ignites on the water where the river once again becomes quiet and dark. An alternate version of the latter part (which is shown today) shows Sorcerer Mickey conducting the fireworks on the stage since the lift on the top of the tavern was not working at the time. Disney's Hollywood Studios version The show follows a dream of Mickey Mouse that he has one night while fast asleep. As the lights fade, a female narrator gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chord in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally, Mickey appears center stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist "screens", which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into a jungle scene. Elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs in black-lit fluorescent colors begin to herd in the mountain. The neon animals make noise and move around on the island while Rafiki and monkeys do a dance on floats traveling across the water, and Simba and Nala romp together on the water-mist screen. Next, a large bubble montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated Disney movies (The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Frozen, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid) appear in floating bubbles. An animated Monstro then appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into Mickey lost in an overflowed room as he is whisked into a whirlpool. After Mickey wonders where he is, the scene shifts to one of the opening scenes from Pocahontas, with the ship caught in a storm. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. A loud cannon blast erupts. Live characters re-enact battle scenes from the movie Pocahontas. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie; the lights dim on the battle and the "Colors of the Wind" scene plays out on the screens. The show then moves into classic dancing scenes with Aurora and Prince Phillip, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Jasmine and Aladdin. Three small floats now arrive, with Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the center, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast", "Part of Your World", and "Someday My Prince Will Come", respectively. The music takes on an eerie tone as Mickey's dream takes a turn for the worse. The Queen appears and concocts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into a hag. She invokes the help of Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Scar, Frollo, and Jafar. Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms himself into a giant black cobra, appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades, who then calls Chernabog, who summons spirits from the dead. As Chernabog finishes, Mickey comes face to face with Maleficent, who transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Guests as far as halfway back in the theater can feel the heat from the fire. Mickey, now in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, manages to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and defeating the dragon. He eliminates the villains from the dream world using the power of his imagination and his sword. As the villains feel the wrath of the magical electricity from the sword, Maleficent dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. All is quiet until we see Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie riverboat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignites from the riverboat, revealing Mickey, looking as he did in the original short, controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters appear aboard the boat, dancing with golden streamers. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain in his Sorcerer outfit as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Haha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Tokyo DisneySea version Like the other incarnations, the show follows a dream of Mickey Mouse that he has one night while fast asleep. The show begins with the tune of the Sorcerer's Apprentice as out of the stars, Sorcerer Mickey emerges on a tower of stars in a comet. The new theme song, Imagination plays as Mickey conducts the water and images of different characters appear on the tower. The music shifts into the instrumental Fantasmic theme and continues into Sorcerer's Apprentice as Mickey conducts the stars and sea and calls on the Magic Brooms. The waters rise and we enter the sea with Ariel singing "Part of Your World", with Crush and his sea turtles swimming in the background. The dancing fish from Fantasia's Nutcracker suite also appears as does Jiminy Cricket in his bubble, who pops it and fills the sky with bubbles. Mickey's eyes appear in the dark asking what's going on and the show enters the jungle. While Tarzan and Jane Porter appear swinging on the projection tower, floats featuring giant inflatable versions of Baloo, King Louie, Pumbaa, and Simba as a cub appear along with a floating Kaa. A medley of music from Tarzan, "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", "The Bare Necessities", "I Wan'na Be Like You", and "Hakuna Matata" plays, eventually building up into the Circle of Life. controlling the fountain at Tokyo DisneySea.]] When Rafiki is about to hold up Simba though, Stitch appears instead (similar to one of the Inter-Stitch-al trailers of the film) and the music goes into an electric guitar version of Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride with Stitch conducting the water while Angel pilots Stitch's red speeder shooting plasmablasts. Mickey appears again, accompanied by the show's theme song and When You Wish Upon A Star and sets the stage for an appearance by the Genie singing Friend Like Me as well as the scene of A Whole New World. As Aladdin and Jasmine fly off, the music segues into Cinderella and a sequence based on the Disney Princesses. After the Princess medley, Mickey encounters the Magic Mirror and asks "Who's the most powerful Sorcerer of all?" The Mirror tells him "True magical power lies within the mirror, gaze deep into your own reflection... Look closer... That's it, closer...". Mickey is then trapped inside, allowing the Witch and the villains to take control, each one appearing within the mirror. The Witch calls on the assistance of Ursula (singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls") and Chernabog (whose appearance is accompanied with a mix of Night on Bald Mountain and "Hellfire"). The witch laughs at the power of Imagination and the last villain emerges from the mirror: Maleficent who shows the power of her imagination by turning into her dragon form. Mickey defeats Maleficent with his magic wand and the power of his imagination. He falls back into his sleeping body and with a wave of Tinker Bell's wand, the show moves into the finale, with a reprise of the song and many of the good characters appearing on the barges, including regular Mickey. The barges stop and Sorcerer Mickey reappears on the tower, clad in a flowing white robe to conduct the final fireworks and fountains as the theme builds. Mickey then remarks "Imagination! Haha!" translated to Japanese "イマジネーション！ ハハ！" and disappears, with a few notes of the Sorcerer's Apprentice theme and the final fanfare. The tower takes on the appearance of the Sorcerer's Hat and the exit music plays. Featured Disney films *Mickey Mouse & Friends/''DuckTales'' (Launchpad McQuack was the only character from the series to appear in the finale) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Fantasia/Fantasia 2000'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh'' *''Toy Story/Toy Story 2/Toy Story 3'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Peter Pan'' *''The Lion King'' *''Pocahontas'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Cinderella'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Mulan'' *''Hercules'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' *''Tarzan'' *''Finding Nemo/Finding Dory'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Tangled'' *''Frozen'' *''Moana'' Voices *Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse (DL 2017 Version) *Jim Meskimen – Genie (DL 2017 Version) *Geoffrey Rush – Hector Barbossa (DL 2017 Version) *Johnny Depp - Jack Sparrow (DL 2017 Version) *Jared Butler – Jack Sparrow (DL 2017 Version/Voice Only) *Jane E. Correa – Female Vocalist (Princess Medley) *Louise Chamis – The Evil Queen *Tony Jay – Magic Mirror (DL 1992 Version and DHS 1998 Version), Judge Claude Frollo (DHS 1998 Version) *Eddie Carroll – Jiminy Cricket *Chris Steele - Peter Pan (DL 1992 Version) *Kathryn Beaumont - Wendy Darling (DL 1992 Version) *Corey Burton – Chernabog, Captain Hook (DL 1992 Version), Mr. Smee (DL 1992 Version), Magic Mirror (DL 2017 Version) *Linda Gary – Maleficent *Pat Carroll – Ursula *Wayne Allwine – Mickey Mouse (DL 1992 Version) (DHS 1998 Version) *Susanne Blakeslee – Cruella De Vil (DHS 1998 Version) *Jonathan Freeman – Jafar (DHS 1998 Version) *Jim Cummings – Scar (DHS 1998 Version) *Linda Hunt – Grandmother Willow (DHS 1998 Version) *David Ogden Stiers – Governor Ratcliffe (DHS 1998 Version) *James Woods – Hades (DHS 1998 Version) *Takashi Aoyagi – Mickey Mouse (TDS 2011 Version) *Kyoko Satomi – The Evil Queen (TDS 2011 Version) * – Magic Mirror (TDS 2011 Version) * – Maleficent (TDS 2011 Version) *Kujira – Ursula (TDS 2011 Version) *Kōichi Yamadera – Genie, Stitch (TDS 2011 Version) Featured characters Heroes and heroines *Mickey Mouse **Brave Little Tailor Mickey (1992 Disneyland Version only) (Walt Disney World version) *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Peter Pan (Disneyland versions only) *Wendy Darling (Disneyland versions only) *Jack Sparrow (2017 Disneyland version only) *Elizabeth Swann (2017 Disneyland version only) *Tinker Bell *Genie *Simba *Nala (Florida version only) *Pocahontas (US versions only) *John Smith (Florida version only) *Nemo (2017 Disneyland version only) *Marlin (2017 Disneyland version only) *Dory (2017 Disneyland version only) *Mr. Ray (2017 Disneyland version only) *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Ariel *Prince Eric *Belle *Beast *Aladdin *Jasmine *Rapunzel (2017 Disneyland version only) *Flynn Rider (2017 Disneyland version only) *Snow White *The Prince *Aurora *Prince Phillip *Tiana *Stitch *Moana (2017 Florida version only) *Angel (Tokyo version only) *Woody (Disneyland version only) *Buzz Lightyear (Disneyland version only) *Jessie (Disneyland version only) Villains *Disneyland version **Kaa* **Pink Elephants* **Monstro* **Captain Hook* (1992 Disneyland Version) **Mr. Smee* (1992 Disneyland Version) **Hector Barbossa (2017 Disneyland Version)* **The Evil Queen **Magic Mirror* **Ursula **Flotsam and Jetsam **Chernabog **Maleficent *Disney's Hollywood Studios version **Monstro* **Governor Ratcliffe* **The Evil Queen **Magic Mirror* **Ursula **Cruella De Vil **Scar **Claude Frollo **Jafar **Hades **Chernabog **Maleficent *Tokyo DisneySea version **The Evil Queen **Magic Mirror* **Ursula **Chernabog **Maleficent **Diablo Villains with an * aren't involved in the takeover. Characters appearing in the Finale Disneyland version Disneyland's version of the finale has included many different characters since its 1992 debut and has changed throughout the years, such as to replace older characters with newer ones. The current finale character line-up includes Mickey, Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald Duck, Cinderella, Suzy and Perla, Snow White and her Prince, Aladdin, Jasmine, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Tiana, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle, the Beast, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Mary Poppins, the Chimney Sweeps, Alice, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie and two Green Army Men. However, the character line-up can sometimes vary between shows as other random characters are occasionally featured instead. These include Clarabelle Cow, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Genie, Dopey, Pinocchio, Pocahontas, Meeko, Esmeralda, Jane Porter, and Terk. Also, during the special 20th-anniversary performances of the show in May 2012, Roger Rabbit, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, the Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf (all of whom previously appeared in the finale during the earlier years of the show's existence) made appearances. Other characters that have appeared in the finale over the years include Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Geppetto, Gideon, Baloo, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Timon, Rafiki, John Smith, Quasimodo, Hercules, Phil, Fa Mulan, Mushu, Tarzan, Stitch, Launchpad McQuack, Monterey Jack, and Rebecca Cunningham. Walt Disney World version at the end of the Florida version of the show.]] Walt Disney World's version of the finale currently includes Mickey, Minnie, Chip, Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Snow White, and her Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Moana, Belle, Beast, Ariel, Prince Eric, Tiana, Rafiki, Br'er Bear, Stitch, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Baloo, Mary Poppins, and Bert. As in Disneyland, the character line-up has gone through changes since its debut. For example: Hercules, Megara, Phil, Mulan, and the Chimney Sweeps appeared on the boat regularly in the past. Other characters who appeared in the finale over the years include Mr. Smee, Mushu, Tigger, Br'er Fox, Alice, Fairy Godmother, Quasimodo, Lilo, Timon, Max Goof, and Robin Hood. Characters may vary in this version as well, though not quite as often. Tokyo DisneySea version Tokyo DisneySea's version of the finale includes the following characters, besides the Fantasmic! dancers (in a clockwise direction): *Barge 1: Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Snow White, The Prince, Dopey *Barge 2: Chip, Dale, Clarice, Marie, Aurora, Prince Phillip *Barge 3: Pinocchio, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Ariel, Prince Eric, Max the Sheepdog *Barge 4: Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu For a while, however, only 3 barges were operational, holding the following characters: *Barge 1: Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Snow White, The Prince, Dopey *Barge 2: Chip, Dale, Clarice, Ariel, Prince Eric, Max the Sheepdog *Barge 3: Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu Differences between the versions Although the shows in Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Studios and Tokyo DisneySea are similar in many respects, there are some differences between the three versions. *In the old Disneyland version of the finale, as soon as Mickey says "Some imagination, huh? Haha!", the cone of lights immediately turns on and fireworks from the barges surrounding the stage ignite. This caused the audience to view how Mickey "vanishes". Now, like the Disney World version, there is a spark of bright pyrotechnics as soon as the line is said. In the Tokyo DisneySea version, this illusion is created by pyrotechnics at Mickey's platform, followed by a quick release trap set within the platform. *The choreography of the Opening Mickey and Sorcerer Mickey in both Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios are different in their own ways. At Tokyo DisneySea, this choreography is completely removed, as this show has a different opening. *Whereas the show is performed on the Rivers of America at Disneyland, Disney needed a new nighttime draw for Disney's Hollywood Studios. The Hollywood Hills Amphitheater built at Disney's Hollywood Studios was made specifically for Fantasmic! *At Disney's Hollywood Studios, the show runs for almost 27 minutes (due to the montage of Disney clips inside bubbles, the additional villains, and the wall of water at the climax), compared to Disneyland's which is only 22 minutes. The Tokyo DisneySea version runs at approximately 23 minutes. *The Jungle Scene with Kaa, King Louie, and the monkeys from The Jungle Book at Disneyland is replaced with a tribute to The Lion King at Disney's Hollywood Studios. However, King Louie and the monkeys do appear briefly in the bubble scene. Tokyo DisneySea uses characters from both films series, as well as video from Tarzan to accent the "Circle of Life" scene from the Lion King. The 2017 incarnation from Disneyland also now uses both films. *The Peter Pan re-enactment from Disneyland was replaced with scenes from Pocahontas at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the request of Michael Eisner, who wanted more recent films in the show. However, Mr. Smee appeared in the WDW version of the finale from 1998 to 2002 and again in 2014. In 2017, a Pirates of the Caribbean segment replaced the Peter Pan segment at Disneyland. *The "Pink Elephants on Parade" clips and Pinocchio puppets are replaced with a montage of many clips from Disney features inside bubbles at Disney's Hollywood Studios. However, they do appear briefly in the bubble scene. Clips of the bubble montage are found in "The Little Mermaid" / "Finding Nemo" section, while clips of "Pink Elephants" are projected on the screens during the "Friend Like Me" segment from Disney's Aladdin found in the Tokyo DisneySea version. **Since July 2015, clips of Tangled, The Princess and the Frog, and Frozen were included in the bubble montage scenes at the Hollywood Studios version. **In 2017, the Rock version of "Pink Elephants" is replaced with a Dubstep remix version at Disneyland. *The Aladdin segment with the Genie replaced the original Pinocchio segment for the 2017 version at Disneyland. **Genie turning Mickey into Pinocchio complete with dancers that look like Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck served as a tribute to the original Pinocchio sequence. Pinocchio still appears in the undersea segment as well as Jiminy. **There was a little scene of Ariel, Cinderella, and Belle as belly dancers. Eventually, however, the segment was considered to be a little adult for young audiences, forcing the show to use different characters/effects from "Friend Like Me". *Ursula's reprisal of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" is taken out at Disney's Hollywood Studios to introduce the other Disney villains. She plays a smaller role in the Florida show than in the California one. In Tokyo DisneySea's version, her role is identical to California's version, with the exception that the song is in Japanese. *More villains are featured in the Florida version. Many of the additions are villains from Disney animated features released after the Disneyland version was first introduced. *In California, Mickey destroys the villains by pointing a sword at the Dragon and saying, "You may think you're so powerful, well, this is my dream!" before light shoots from his sword toward the villains. But as of 2017, He appears in his sorcerer form and instead makes fireworks to defeat them. In Florida, he still says this, but before he destroys the villains, he causes a wall of water to block out the island and douse the flames; he then marches over to the sword in the stone and pulls it out. *Instead of the Mark Twain riverboat, the characters in the Florida show dance on a smaller boat based on the '' Steamboat Willie'' boat. Tokyo DisneySea uses four barges refurbished from previous shows performed in the Mediterranean Harbor. *In the California version, the giant snake that comes out on the stage is Kaa from The Jungle Book; in the Florida version, the snake is Jafar from Aladdin. Also, Jafar has a much bigger role in the show than any other villain except for Maleficent. Tokyo DisneySea uses a redesigned Kaa as a moving float during the "Circle of Life" segment. *Having been updated, the California version's Maleficent dragon is considerably more advanced than its Florida counterpart and has a wider range of movement. Tokyo's dragon consists only of the head and neck emerging from a mirror. It is unknown if it is a puppet or an animatronic. *The final battle scene in Tokyo DisneySea's show differs from both its Florida counterpart. While the Florida version pit Brave Little Tailor Mickey against the dragon Maleficent, Sorcerer Mickey is the one who battles Maleficent at Disneyland where he uses his magic controls and Tokyo DisneySea where he, instead of using a sword, shoots fireworks from a magic wand topped with a Hidden Mickey emblem. *Unlike the US versions, Tokyo DisneySea's show does not open with the "Welcome to Fantasmic!..." phrase as part of the opening act; instead, it starts off with Dukas' Sorcerer's Apprentice. The narration is recited as part of the pre-show announcements in both Japanese and English, by two male voices, instead of a female voice. *The Finale music at Tokyo DisneySea is almost identical to the US versions except when the chorus sings the "Imagination" theme song instead of Bruce Healey's lyrics for the US versions. The choreography is different as well, with no dancing ribbons. **The music of the Villain segment of the show is almost identical to Disneyland's version, with two notable exceptions: in the Chernabog scene, the music is instead a mixture of "Night on Bald Mountain" and "Hellfire"; and instead of the Evil Queen's Transformation to the Old Hag, Mickey is the one who summons the Magic Mirror and the power of evil. *The dialog in Tokyo DisneySea's version is in Japanese. When translated from Japanese to English, Mickey's dialog in Tokyo DisneySea's version is literally the same as the US versions (except when Mickey calls the Magic Mirror and the magic of romance). *In the Florida and Tokyo versions Bruce Healey's Exit Music can be heard after each performance. In 2017, Disneylands Fantasmic replaced Bruce Healey's Exit Music with the Imagination song from Tokyo's version but the original Exit music can still be heard in the entrance plaza in between the two theme parks. *Tokyo's Princess Sequence does not include vocals, but a more orchestral soundtrack than its US counterparts. It also features Cinderella, Snow White, and Aurora. The US versions feature Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and depending on which US version is seen, Snow White and her Prince, or Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. **Tokyo's version features Ariel (as both human and mermaid), Beauty and the Beast, The Princess and the Frog (as animation), and Snow White (Theme and Finale). Cinderella is the only Princess featured who does not appear in all three versions. Belle and the Beast are featured as animation only; they do not appear in the Finale. *During Walt Disney World's years Mickey has had a total of 3 three different swords. The first one that was used from (1999-early 2003) was thin and long, the second one that was used from (2003-late 2011) was remodeled and was a bit bigger and pointier, and the current one is a lot larger and has more effects that include a red light beam effect that shoots toward the dragon. *In early 2014, Disneyland got new World of Color fountains that move to Mickey's movements, but were shortly taken down due to problems. In 2017 the new fountains were replaced with improved versions and move more like its World of Color counterparts. *In late 2011, Walt Disney World was given new firework effects in the finale which includes Mickey's new fireworks that appear behind him and new finale fireworks. Likewise, Disneyland got new firework blasts at the end of the show. During the 2011 refurbishment, the show returned to 7 shows a week and was given new dragon lighting effects. During the 15th anniversary, Walt Disney World was given new lights on the princess barges, like Disneyland's, and new low smoke effects and new fire in the dragon's mouth where it hits the water, the lift at the top of the mountain was experiencing problems and now comes up slower than it normally does for the performers' safety. *In 2010 Disneyland was given new lasers for the finale that move. *In (1999-early 2002) the way Mickey disappears was there were flash fireworks all around the stage and so from any angle, you could not see how he disappeared, but in 2002 Mickey was given a spark blast around his elevator to make it more magical for the audience. *In the intro of the WDW version, almost anyone can see Mickey coming up the lift; Disneyland's lift is so fast when the lights hit Mickey he just came up. *In 2017, the original female singer in Disneylands Fantasmic was replaced by Heather Headley who also provided vocals on other Disney nighttime shows like World of Color Winter Dreams, Season of Light and Disney Illuminations in Paris. The original female singer can still be heard in the Orlando version. *Now Mickey shoots the pyrotechnics from his pointer fingers in the 1990 Sing-Along Songs Disneyland Fun at When You Wish Upon A Star sequence, When the characters returned to Fantasyland, and kids already left to park, Where Mickey use to stand in front of the Sleeping Beauty's Castle and where they shoot sparkler fingers ones we used in Fantasmic! 2 years later in 1992. Then the set off the fireworks display. *We know the early draft version of Disneyland's Imagination laser light show in Opening Spring 1992. *You thought Imagination Laser Light Show was Originally Planned in Spring 1992, they Transform into Fantasmic! A Taste of Fantasmic! Due to the typical rainy weather in Florida, Disney Hollywood Studios will present a Taste of Fantasmic! which contains just the fountains and launches off the preloaded pyro, as it is too dangerous to unload it. This show is about 5 minutes. FastPass With the success of FastPass viewing for the World of Color show at Disney's California Adventure, Fantasmic! at Disneyland started to offer the service. On December 12, 2013, Outdoor Vending Carts converted to FastPass machines were placed along the Big Thunder Trail offering Blue, Yellow, and Green Section FastPass tickets. Only guests with FastPass tickets are allowed in the viewing areas. Limited stand by viewing is available in small sections around the viewing area. In addition to FastPasses guests may also purchase a Dining Package at Blue Bayou or Riverbelle Terrace for a reserved viewing section. Aladdin's Oasis also offers a To-Go dinner package but it only grants the purchaser access to the Blue Section. For a limited time, Hungry Bear restaurant also offered a reserved viewing section called the Dessert Party. In 2017, the FastPass for Fantasmic was redone with the distribution now occurring next to the Mark Twain/Columbia dock. The regular Fastpass tickets are now for just one section of the viewing area with the rest reserved for those with dining packages from Riverbelle Terrace, Blue Bayou or Hungry Bear Restaurant with Aladdin's Oasis no longer offering the Fantasmic On-the-Go package and the package itself moved to Hungry Bear. See also World of Color References es:Fantasmic! pt-br:Fantasmic zh:Fantasmic! Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios entertainment Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios attractions Category:Tokyo DisneySea entertainment Category:Tokyo DisneySea attractions Category:Frontierland attractions Category:Sunset Boulevard attractions Category:Mediterranean Harbor attractions Category:Kingdom Keepers locations Category:Fantasmic Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Fantasia Category:The Jungle Book Category:Dumbo Category:Pinocchio Category:Peter Pan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Lion King Category:Pocahontas Category:Aladdin Category:Finding Nemo Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Cinderella Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Tangled Category:Disney Villains Category:101 Dalmatians Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Mulan Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Bambi Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Frozen Category:Song of the South Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Mary Poppins Category:Toy Story Category:Moana Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:DuckTales Category:Goof Troop Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Firework shows